


Lacy, Racy

by catsnkooks



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Reader, No Smut, but uhh almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsnkooks/pseuds/catsnkooks
Summary: Wolffe is a patient man, taking no shit from anybody, not even you. Today, you decided to test the limits of Wolffe's patience.
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader, CC-3636 | Wolffe/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Lacy, Racy

**Author's Note:**

> the whole wolfpack lives in at least one part of my brain at all times

You laid on your bed on your stomach, holopad in hand, feet swinging in the air. You nodded your head to the beat of the music playing in your ears. You ignored the sound of your apartment door opening and closing, and the sound of footsteps in military-grade boots until they came to a stop at your bedroom door. You bit your lip to keep from smiling, trying to keep a serene look on your face. You only looked up when you felt a hand on the small of your back.

“Wolffe!” you exclaimed, feigning surprise and taking off your headset. You twisted your body around so you could extend your arms for an embrace. “I didn’t know you’d be coming home so soon.”

Wolffe leaned into your arms, giving you a small kiss. He had taken off the top half of his armor, allowing you to grasp at his blacks covering his broad shoulders. His armor _did_ make him look much larger, which you liked, however you could settle for his naked shoulders.

“Uh huh, I'm sure you did,” he said, leaning back up and crossing his arms.

Your hands trailed down his muscled biceps and came to rest on his forearms along with your chin. You pouted up at him. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, don’t act innocent with me,” he growled. His voice became deeper, causing you to shiver. “You know what you did. Coming with me this morning only to flirt with Boost when we got there.”

You gasped and pulled away from him so you were sitting facing him, crossing your arms and pouting even harder. “I did not! I was only being friendly!”

“Oh, and not to mention,” he began, bending down so he was eye level with you, placing a large hand on either side of your thighs. “Sending me those pictures _while_ I was _on duty_.”

Ok, that you had to admit was true. You looked away from his eyes and your wrist started traveling to unclasp his tactical belt. “Well, if you didn’t appreciate them—.”

“Oh, no, no.” Wolffe grasped your wrists and pinned them behind you. “Naughty girls don’t get their commander’s cock. Naughty girls get punished.”

You twisted in his grasp, but you knew it was a feeble attempt. “No fair!” you huffed.

Wolffe just laughed at your protests, switching to grasp both of your wrists with one hand while the other maneuvered to untie the robe you were wearing, revealing the lacy teddy you were wearing. One of the straps was falling down your shoulder and the white lace trim at the bottom tickled your thigh.

Wolffe laughed again. “I knew it.” His eyes trailed down the line of buttons and stopped at where you could feel your wetness gathering between your thighs. His mouth twisted into a grin. He released your wrists to stand up, one finger motioning upward. “Stand up.”

You stood up and the robe pooled around your feet, revealing the whole ensemble. Wolffe sat down on the edge of the bed and crooked a finger at you. “Here. Now.”

You turned your back on him, twisting your head around to stick your tongue out at him. You tried to run out of your room, but Wolffe grabbed your arm and pulled you into his lap.

You gasped and latched onto the plastoid armor covering his shins. Wolffe leaned over your back, one hand palming your ass that was barely contained in the teddy.

“I told you, naughty girls get punished,” he growled. He gave your ass a light smack. You gasped again and lurched forward. “I'm going to give you fifteen spanks, and you’re going to like every single one of them, understand?”

“Yes, sir,” you whimpered.

He gave your ass another smack, this time harder, making you cry out this time. “I didn’t hear you.”

“Yes, sir!” you said louder.

You felt Wolffe’s mouth curl into a grin on your neck as he palmed your ass again. He pressed a kiss to the back of your neck. “Good, because you’re going to be feeling this for a _while_.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, please leave a kudos! if you'd like to see more, leave a comment or hmu on my tumblr (same user)!!


End file.
